E o que resta?
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Uma gaiola de brilhantes. Areia escorrendo por seus dedos. É tudo poeira ao vento.


_**E o que resta**_

**-**

_Twilight e derivados não me pertencem. Eu, hein._

**-**

_Uma gaiola de brilhantes. Areia escorrendo por seus dedos. É tudo poeira ao vento._

**-**

Já fazia tempo, tanto tempo. No sentido humano – _falho_ - de percepção, por que para o tempo todas as eras do universo seriam um mero piscar de olhos. No sentido humano já fazia tempo. Décadas? Talvez um ou dois séculos. Havia parado de contar. Mas podia puxar pela memória, quando ainda era humana – no sentido frágil e mortal... Oh, _sim_. Tempo demais para ela. Quando escolheu abrir mão de sua finitude para obter uma vida que nunca foi realmente sua. De repente lhe pareceu muito óbvio.

Na época não compreendia. Nem poderia; era tão fútil, tão tola, tão _patética_. Ainda não deixava de ser, a bem da verdade. Acreditou em felizes para sempre, _por toda a eternidade_. Era tão absurdo que rir de sua mentalidade infantil é inevitável.

Ainda era feliz? Não podia morrer; era praticamente indestrutível. E forte, muito forte. Não sentia calor, frio ou sono; _existia_. _Permanecia._

(Sentia fome. Definitivamente não era agradável se alimentar apenas de sangue pela eternidade. Oh, céus, brilhava sob a luz do Sol!)

Tinha seu marido a seu lado, uma filha, uma família igualmente perpétua que a amava profundamente e uma linda e enorme casa branca. Mas ainda era feliz? A existência que não representava mais nenhuma novidade ou êxtase. Nenhum mistério continua fascinante depois de ser desvendado.

Piscou os olhos castanhos e lembrou-se de seu pai e de sua mãe. Estavam mortos há tanto tempo... bem como todas as pessoas que a conheceram. Como um dia todas as pessoas que conhece agora estarão. Não teria sido melhor ter aberto mão e seguido sua vida? Teria adentrado por pouco tempo em um mundo sobrenatural que teria seu encanto pelo resto de sua vida, e um sentimento digno de contos de fadas que talvez durasse até o fim de seus dias.

Apaixonar-se por um ser humano como já fora, se casar com um homem divertido, imperfeito e que não cintilasse no Sol, mas que possuísse seu brilho nos olhos e em sua pele e a fizesse sorrir, se zangar e gargalhar; sentir seu coração bater desenfreadamente após fazerem amor ou ser beijada; sentir a pulsão da vida em seu corpo. Ter filhos que cresceriam e que também teriam seus próprios filhos, que a chamariam de vovó e se sentariam no tapete da sala para ouvir histórias enquanto comiam os biscoitos de gengibre que havia preparado especialmente para recebê-los. Envelhecer dia após dia, minuto após minuto, e depois de muitos anos de felicidade, preocupações, brigas e tristezas, se deitar, como se toda a vida houvesse sido um dia muito longo e cansativo, e morrer. Valeu à pena?

Não podia morrer por que não estava viva. Embora não estivesse morta. Continuava, simplesmente. Aos poucos cada vez mais ressequida como o esqueleto de uma árvore antiga. O segredo da felicidade residia na brevidade, agora compreendia. Estendida por séculos, milênios e eras se amarelaria e descascaria lentamente como uma foto antiga. E o que restaria senão uma camada ressequida de papel e pó? Os sentimentos foram feitos para durar uma existência humana, ponderou, alongados perdiam o compasso e feneciam, o que não deixava de ser cruelmente irônico. Era o que sentia gradualmente, o amor que julgava imutável e eterno apático e enfraquecido. E podia sentir sob o cavalheirismo de seu marido – que após tanto tempo soava fastidioso e constrangido – e sua voz melíflua um desprendimento crescente e contínuo. Era só o princípio.

Um ato de egoísmo podia custar muito caro. Lamentavelmente muitos conselhos sábios eram compreendidos tarde demais. Agora ela sabia e entendia.

Por que, entendeu por fim, ainda que o brilho da Lua seja misterioso e sedutor, é o Sol que conforta e mantém a vida.

(Levantou-se para caçar. Ia atrás de comida de verdade.)

**-**

**N/A: **_Eu sou um Hater. Sim, detesto Twilight e derivados e desprezo Stephenie Meyer por ter desperdiçado/estragado todas as idéias razoáveis que teve e escrito/publicado quatro horrores não-literários e tomado horas de minha vida que não me serão devolvidas. 'Mas então por que escreveu uma fic de Twilight, Augusto Coralino? Por inspiração, Otávia Yolanda.' E por que uma das vantagens de uma fic, a meu ver, é aproveitar para abordar as lacunas deixadas por autores em suas obras. O que, venhamos e convenhamos, é o que não falta em Twilight. Além do que sempre existiram e sempre irão existir fics ruins de fandoms excelentes e fics excelentes de fandoms horríveis, e vice-versa. Eu mesmo já li algumas poucas fics ótimas de Twilight. E também por nunca ter encontrado uma sequer que abordasse a questão da escolha da Bella Ganso de maneira séria e não debilóide._

_Mas eu não acredito em felizes para sempre. Não acredito em família perfeita e vida-comercial-de-margarina-foréva, thanks. E sobretudo não acredito que Bella não se arrependeria posteriormente de ter aberto mão de todas as coisas que tinha - e talvez até de uma vida feliz com o Jacó Preto, who knows? - para com o passar do tempo se ver presa em uma existência passiva e eterna, perdendo aos poucos o que restou de humanidade. Você pagaria esse preço?_

'_Oh, mas ela ganhou muita coisa sim!' O quê, uma alien mutante nascida de seu ventre que jamais lhe dará netos, um marido frio que a trata como um bibelô de murano e nunca a faz sorrir, ver todas as pessoas que conhece morrer, se esconder dos pais e amigos por que não envelhece mais, um escudo overpower e um ingresso para assistir o Sol se tornar uma gigante vermelha e fritar meio sistema solar daqui a bilhões de anos? Eu passo. O segredo de uma existência feliz é a duração de uma vida. Memento mori, Carpe diem. É nisso que acredito. _

_Encerro por aqui antes que a N/A torne-se maior que a shortfic. E se alguém se sentir ofendido e mandar flame receberá reply flame, simples assim. __**Mas não liguem pra mim, não; sou só mais um invejoso do sucesso da Meyer.**_


End file.
